Eras mi todo
by Sshooting-stxr
Summary: pequeños drabbles. Sherlock x Watson.


**Aclaraciones: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, si no que a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo solamente hago de su mundo el mío por unos párrafo**

 _Capitulo único: Eras mi todo_

Los minutos pasaban como horas a los ojos de Sherlock, que desdichado mantenía una pipa sobre sus delgados labios pálidos, la boca del detective se empapaba del sabor de la nicotina, tan amarga como siempre, tan amarga como su alma.

Otro minuto paso a los ojos del detective que tanteaba con sus dedos la pipa que sostenía con sus dedos rasguñados, sus manos no dejaban de temblar sintiendo como todo se movía a su alrededor.

Los minutos.

Las horas.

Su vida.

Otro minuto y ya no soportaba mas la angustia latente en su corazón, se paró de su sofá beige de un salto, lanzando la pipa con furia al suelo, tomando la carta con bellos bordes dorados entre sus manos aun temblorosas, con cólera rasgo primero la punta de aquella sofisticada carta, luego la mitad, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

Se sentía tan perdido, tan virado.

Las cosas giraban una y otra vez mientras trozos de la carta caían al piso una tras otra, por un momento hubo un silencio aplastante, luego una risa ronca e perdida.

Holmes seguía allí, de pie, mirando a la nada como si lo fuera todo.

No, se dijo a sí mismo, todo era Watson.

Watson.

Watson.

John, su amigo, la persona que se mantenía a su lado sin importar que, la única persona que de verdad aprecio, al único en el que de verdad confió, aquel que creyó dejaría todo para estar a su lado en aventuras futuras, al único que amo, más que a su propia vida.

Dejarlo ir.

Dejar ir a Watson, a su único a apoyo era…

Tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo una presión en su pecho, pensar no le hacía bien, volvió a sentarse con un zumbido en sus odios.

Watson estaba a punto de casarse.

Era la realidad que Holmes tanto temía y ahora, a unos cuantos segundos de que su amigo se casara se dio cuenta de que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

Todos esos años confundido, todos esos años preguntándose que sentía por John, todos esos años pensando en la sonrisa de su amigo, en sus ojos, en sus labios, analizando cada faceta, cada rasgo.

Sollozo en silencio unos minutos, sintiendo el vacio que había en su pecho, esa opresión que no quería irse por más que se distrajera, por más que lo ignorara, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón.

Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus ensimismados pensamientos, era el teléfono, seguramente otro caso para el detective, quizás la distracción que necesitaba su mente.

—si diga? —pregunto tomando el teléfono entre sus mano y pegándolo a su oído, del aparato se escucho un zumbido fuerte que casi deja sordo al detective.

—si?, Sherlock, eres tú? —cuestión el hombre al otro lado de la línea, era Watson, con esa voz amable e suave que utilizaba para llamarlo, unos minutos el silencio reino en la línea.

—aja, si—se digno a contestar el detective poniendo la voz más dura e grave que pudo salir de su garganta luego de haber llorado minutos atrás.

—estas…estas bien? —interpelo John con ese tonito de preocupación que siempre ponía a Sherlock, —no te escuchas bien—prosiguió.

—estoy…bien, solo un poco cansado. A que debo tan inesperada llamada? —pregunto Holmes en un tono juguetón pero apagado.

Otro momento de silencio.

—no vendrás? —cuestiono John mordiendo su labio inferior.

Dos minutos de silencio más.

—odio a esa mujer—le declaro en voz baja, con esa presión en su pecho, pero luego solo suspiro. —estaré haya en cinco minutos—finalmente cedió.

Porque no era tan fuerte como para poder alejarse de John.

Y era mejor ser su amigo a nada.

El había elegido dejar ser feliz al hombre que amo y que amara por siempre, a su todo. Aunque signifique verlo con alguien más.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

Camino hasta la entrada de su departamento tomando su sombrero de copa, volvió unos pasos hasta el baño donde había un espejo y fingió la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

 **Nota autora: hola!, mi primer fanfic y de mi otp :3 sinceramente es un poco sad y corto espero que les haya gustado, los amo.**

 **¿comentarios? :)**

 **~july :D.**


End file.
